Guidelines
There are some basic guidelines that every contributor and member must follow. *All content will be posted and edited in English. *Respect others, no trolling/flaming or any harmful behavior against others. *Be sure you know how to work with templates before editing a page! If you do not know how to work with Wikia templates please feel free to ask for help on the community support forum. *Avoid edit wars by talking to each other. *No contributor is allowed to upload video or audio files on the Wiki, you may embed videos on pages where it is needed or on community pages (like talk, profile, forum etc.) but uploading a video or audio file directly is prohibited. Image Guidelines *We prefer if you upload your images in PNG format. * Provide license information properly (in most cases, fairuse). * No duplicate images. This includes duplicates with only the size altered or images with only slightest differences with already existing files. * No images that serve no purpose in any of the articles, forums and templates. Meaning, any images that are meant for personal pages alone (user pages, blogs, etc.) are not allowed. * No images with watermarks, scanlation texts and/or fan-subtitles. Scanlation/subtitled images are allowed only when necessary in describing diagrams/charts. * No collages allowed, unless they are absolutely necessary in comparing one scene to another. * No fanarts are allowed, including fan-colored manga panels. * No images that are offensive or completely unrelated to Space Brothers. * If a better version (or anime version) of an already existing image comes out, update the preexisting image file, rather than uploading a new one, so we can keep record. * Name files properly so it describes the images accurately, not a bunch of random letters/numbers or a chapter page number, and such. * High quality images are preferred, as well as appropriate sizes. Proper Editing And Templates Please use the following templates when creating pages related to certain sections. Do not edit templates on pages if you do not know how to work with Wikia templates! Please ask for help, we'll be more than happy to help you. Anime Episode Pages All anime episode pages should contain a Episode Box, how to use a episode box is also mentioned in the link. All episodes must contain a 500 (width) x 290 (height) image (which should be included within the Episode Box), which must contain 4 panels with screenshots of the episode. The screenshot image must contain two screenshots prior to the half time of the show, and two screenshots after half time. To view examples, visit the anime page. All anime episode pages must contain the following sections: *Short Summary *Long Summary *Characters In Order Of Appearance ---- Manga Chapter Pages ---- Character Pages All character pages should contain a Character Box, how to use a character box is also mentioned in the link. All character pages should contain a image of the character which should be included in the character box. The image must be a front profile shot, avoid screenshots of characters facing sideways. All character pages must contain the following sections: *Appearance *Personality *Relationships (can be combined with the personality section). *History (a brief history of the character, this is optional and a on character to character basis) The character pages must contain references for important information. ---- Organizations Pages All organization pages should contain a Location Box, how to use a location box is also mentioned in the link. All organization pages must also contain a image (minimum width 300px) which should be included in the Location Box. ---- While editing, avoid the following *Deleting almost all the text on the page. *Changing almost all the text on the page without prior discussion. *Expressing your personal opinion on a subject page, use the blog for that! The article page is for sharing knowledge and not personal opinions. *Creating a non-neutral page, always stay neutral no matter which character or which faction you like more. *Keep the article quality. If you have to create a section by using speculated information or unconfirmed information, or perhaps something on a subject you don't understand very well, then please request it to be done by someone who has access to more information, or don't add that part at all. Nobody cares about how long an article is, or how many exist. Aim for Quality! Latest News Page Rules These rules outline editing and updating procedures that should be followed by all contributors before editing the Latest News page. *'All edits must provide an ''edit summary. Trending News This section will only contain '''three latest news articles, thus the heading "Trending News". The section begins with '' Trending News''. Article Content # The news title in bold letters (Example: Space Brothers Nominated For XYZ Awards) # The news article date and discussion link, we advise you to create a discussion first about the news article before editing the latest news page! (Example: January 30, 2013 | ) # The starting paragraph of the news article. We don't want to upset the news sources by using the complete article without their permission do we? (view the latest news page for example).\ # Read more link which directs users to the original news source (Example: Read More) All News Articles The all news articles will contain remaining links to news articles (the list should contain newest news links first and oldest news link last). The links should lead to news sources directly, no part of the article whatsoever except it's title on the news link will be added to the page. Vandalism Vandalism is usually a deliberate attempt to damage the usefulness of content for other viewers. This may include: *Removing all or almost all content of a page *Changing article's name *Editing content and adding false information *Editing major content without discussing first *Destroying/removing content on other members profile pages *General harmful activity against community Punishment For Vandalism As a community project, we have strict rules against vandalism. Below is the process which explains how we handle vandals. You are held solely responsible for the maintenance of your account and any actions attached to it. Minor Vandalism A minor or first time vandalism is when a user performs a minor act of vandalism. We believe this can be done due to the user not knowing the rules and/or not being aware with how Wikia works. For a minor or first time vandalism, a user receives a warning which is also displayed on their profile page. Warnings can be given either by Administrators or active contributors, to issue a warning to a user please follow these steps: *While undoing the users edit that is considered vandalism, leave a edit summary saying so, this makes it easy to track vandalism records in the case of users removing the warning template from their profile page. *If a warning template doesn't already exist on the profile page, check the history first to see if a warning template was added previously and removed by the user. If so, then the user is not a minor or first time vandal, and you must inform an . *Add the template on their profile page. Issued Vandalism A issued vandalism is when a user performs vandalism after having been warned. At this time, we consider the user to be well aware of our guidelines and will not tolerate vandalism from them. If a contributor finds an already warned user committing vandalism, please contact an . A user, who commits vandalism after having been warned already will be blocked for 48 hours. When a user is blocked, they will not be allowed to edit or create content, upload images etc. Serious Vandalism A serious vandalism is when a user performs vandalism after having already been warned and blocked previously, the templates for both warning and blocked users still remain on their user profile and can be checked in edit history if removed. For handling such users, you must contact an . A user who commits serious vandalism, after having been warned and blocked previously, will be blocked again for 60 days. Intentional Vandalism A intentional vandalism is when a user performs vandalism after having already been blocked for 60 days (serious vandalism). A user who commits intentional vandalism will; *Be blocked for an infinite time period. User will lose editing privileges. *Be blocked from editing profile page *Be blocked from e-mailing other users *Be blocked from posting messages on their own Message Wall Action Against IP Address If we notice a certain IP Address vandalizing content often, we may block the IP Address for a definite time period. All privilege revoke actions are answerable by the '''administrators'. If an administrator revokes a privilege of a member of the wiki, they will be answerable to the community and other administrators for their actions.'' See Also *Administrator Code Of Conduct Category:Policy